survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
SRorgs: Benin
|returnees = Macro (''5'', ''20'') Usernam (''5'', ''10'', ''20'') Fred (''5'') Surv (''5'') John (''3'', ''5'') Rapay (''15'') |previousseason = ''Reddit''|nextseason = ''Iceland'' | dvd= 100px}}SRorgs: Benin is the second season of Survivor Reddit ORGs Macrobug beat Rapayus in a 6 to 1 jury vote after 39 days of playing. This season had a low amount of activity in the pre-merge, especially in the Nokoue tribe. Though the season is criticized for its largely predictable boot order and low levels of activity and some consider it to be the worst season of all time, late-game drama within the power alliance and a highly respected winner somewhat redeem the season for some people. Twists - Hidden Immunity Idol : 'Same Rules as IRL Survivor. 2 Hidden Immunity Idols form to make a Super Idol. Both can only be played up til the final five. '- Idol Clues: Idol Clues will be revealed daily and publicly, starting after the Episode Two Reward. '- Secret Advantage :' An advantage at the beginning of the game will be revealed, with the power of the advantage only to be revealed at the Final Five. The Secret Advantage is the ability to steal a person's Immunity Necklace. The holder, Rapay, chose not to play it. '- Self Votes / Strikes : '''Inability to vote at a TC without informing the host is a self vote. Inability to submit to a challenge without informing the Host is a strike. 2 self votes or 3 strikes will lead to disqualification. '- Tribe Leader:' At the beginning of the game, the castaways will elect a leader for the tribe. The leader will be the only participant in reward challenges. At the merge, both leaders were secretly given an Extra Vote advantage. '- Ponderosa Visit:''' At the Final 3 there was a Reward Challenge for the chance to visit Ponderosa and talk to the jury. Buffs Castaways Episode Guide Season Summary The season began with two very different tribes. The inactive Nokoue and the strategic Agrime. In an opening twist, both tribes had to elect a leader, who would compete by themselves in reward challenges before the merge. Nokoue chose John to be their leader as he was the most active person on the tribe. Agrime chose BB because he volunteered and nobody objected to it. Due to their low level of activity, Nokoue consistently lost challenges. John won all but one of the reward challenges for his tribe before the merge and led them strategically, creating an alliance with Savage, Smiles and Molten. They voted off the inactive Fishbach and Irish. Meanwhile, on Agrime, winning immunity challenge after immunity challenge took the pressure off of their tribe strategically. Their leader also created a four-person alliance: the Quadra, which included BB, Fred, Surv and Usernam. However, their was dissent among the tribe, as Macro and Rapay were both active and in opposition to this alliance. On Day 9, a twist meant that both tribes would go to tribal council. Nokoue had to vote off the last member outside of the alliance in Trending. Meanwhile, BB decided that rather than vote off their inactive member, Marcuz, the tribe should vote off Macro as he was a strategic threat to BB. He was unable to convince Usernam, though, and Marcuz's self-vote meant he was voted out of the game. Nokoue finally won an immunity challenge, sending Agrime to tribal council again. This time, Macro saw BB coming and flipped the tribe on him. Immediately afterwards, Agrime had to elect a new leader and they chose Usernam. The tribes merged into one new tribe: Gelukkig Vakansiedae. Usernam led the charge against Nokoue, while John tried to rally his minority alliance against Agrime. John had an extra vote advantage, and his ally Savage had two hidden immunity idols, but a lack of communication within their alliance meant that all three advantages were wasted and John was voted out. After this, Agrime began a pagonging of the remaining Nokoue members, voting off Molten and then Smiles. As things got closer to the end, Macro started to identify the threats within his own alliance and proceeded to blindside them one by one. First, it was social butterfly Surv, then challenge beast Fred, and finally strategic mastermind Usernam. At the final three, Macro won an advantage which gave him a visit to the jury, where he discovered that Savage, the last remaining Nokoue member, would likely win if he was allowed to make the final tribal council. Macro win the final immunity challenge and used this knowledge to vote off Savage, taking Rapay to the end with him. At the final tribal council, Macro gave an extensive speech outlining his entire strategy for the game and providing proof of all of his claims. The jury panned Rapay for doing nothing throughout the game but following Macro and ultimately awarded Macro the win in a 6-1 vote. Voting History Contestant Reception * A post season poll named Fred the fan favorite over Usernam. ** Due to Fred's later controversy and ban, this fan favorite award is cast aside by some. * John returned to play again in SRorgs: Iceland. ** He then returned for a third time in SRorgs: All Stars. * Surv, Fred, Usernam, and Macro all returned to play in SRorgs: All Stars. ** Usernam returned for a third time in SRorgs: Greece. Category:Seasons Category:SRorgs: Benin